mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Доктор Фауна/Галерея
Второй сезон Секрет моего роста Mane Goodall I'm flummoxed S2E10.png Mane Goodall bring me a dog S2E10.png Mane Goodall snake even faster S2E10.png Mane Goodall to be honest S2E10.png Mane Goodall never seen S2E10.png Who's a good Spike S2E10.png Mane Goodall sit! S2E10.png Mane Goodall here you go S2E10.png Twilight thanks anyway S2E10.png Седьмой сезон Флаттершай выбирает свой путь Dr. Fauna's eye appears in door peephole S7E5.png Fluttershy tries opening the door once more S7E5.png Fluttershy "I wish I could say the same" S7E5.png Fluttershy "can't see you" S7E5.png Animals spilling out of Dr. Fauna's clinic S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "somebunny hurt his foot" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "let's bandage that up" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "I'd like to keep him overnight" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "just bursting with animals!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna feeling overwhelmed S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "take in even one more critter" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna look up at giraffe S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna "oh, dear" S7E5.png Deer prancing in the background S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna in animal-crowded clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy sees deer crossing in front of screen S7E5.png Fluttershy notices Smoky Jr. on runaway chair S7E5.png Fluttershy "you really have your hooves full" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna sighing heavily S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "this place is like a zoo!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "it's normally like that" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna panicking "I can't keep up!" S7E5.png Red robin takes some of Dr. Fauna's bandaging S7E5.png Dr. Fauna giving tiny crutches to Angel S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "my favowite wittle bunny" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna offers carrot pop to Angel Bunny S7E5.png Dr. Fauna sighs a second time S7E5.png Dr. Fauna defeated "that's okay" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna see goat eating carrot pops S7E5.png Fluttershy "all these poor little animals are hurt" S7E5.png Fluttershy asks Dr. Fauna what happened S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "I'm flummoxed!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "more and more animals" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "most of them just have minor ailments" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "hurt wings, stuffy noses, and such" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "even after they're all healed up" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "get these comfy critters to leave!" S7E5.png Fluttershy sees grizzly bear in a bath towel S7E5.png Fluttershy "made themselves right at home" S7E5.png Green bird perches on Dr. Fauna's head S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "I wonder why they chose to flock" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "it just doesn't make sense" S7E5.png Fluttershy "don't be silly, Dr. Fauna" S7E5.png Fluttershy "the best vet pony in Equestria" S7E5.png Fluttershy "what I've been telling everypony" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "you did what" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna shakes birds out of her mane S7E5.png Fluttershy "I didn't mean for this to happen" S7E5.png Fluttershy "safe and happy under your care" S7E5.png Duck and ducklings around Dr. Fauna's hooves S7E5.png Dr. Fauna looking at the ducklings S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "a snake wants to slither in" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "a raccoon needs a rest" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna comforting the sick giraffe S7E5.png Dr. Fauna relieved by Fluttershy's offer to help S7E5.png Dr. Fauna smiling at Fluttershy S7E5.png Grizzly bear toweling himself off S7E5.png Grizzly bear tosses towel on Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Fluttershy pulls towel off of Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Dr. Fauna watching Fluttershy leave S7E5.png Green bird perches in Dr. Fauna's mane again S7E5.png Dr. Fauna sighs heavily again S7E5.png Dr. Fauna and animals visit the sanctuary S7E5.png Dr. Fauna -can we take a look inside-- S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna in frightened shock S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna gasp in shock S7E5.png Dr. Fauna -I'm so sorry, Fluttershy- S7E5.png Fluttershy -I'm the one who should be sorry- S7E5.png Fluttershy -this didn't go at all like I had imagined- S7E5.png Dr. Fauna cheering up Fluttershy S7E5.png Dr. Fauna -we can make this work here- S7E5.png Fluttershy and Fauna look at still crowded clinic S7E5.png Dr. Fauna trying to look on the bright side S7E5.png Dr. Fauna -back on their paws in no time- S7E5.png Dr. Fauna -even without a sanctuary- S7E5.png Fluttershy shouting -no!- S7E5.png Surprised animals looking at Fluttershy S7E5.png Lola the sloth hugging Fluttershy's leg S7E5.png Fluttershy -build her a safe place to rest!- S7E5.png Clinic animals cheering for Fluttershy S7E5.png Dr. Fauna and animals laugh at Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy -everyone back to sleep now- S7E5.png Fluttershy leads Dr. Fauna back to the meadow S7E5.png Dr. Fauna -more excited than a beaver in a log pile!- S7E5.png Fluttershy -you can open your eyes!- S7E5.png Dr. Fauna uncovers her eyes S7E5.png Fluttershy presents the sanctuary to Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Dr. Fauna very pleased by the sanctuary S7E5.png Dr. Fauna -this is amazing!- S7E5.png Fluttershy -you should have plenty of room- S7E5.png Fluttershy -with my help, of course- S7E5.png Fluttershy lifts Lola the sloth onto her back S7E5.png Fluttershy carries Lola the sloth to the tree S7E5.png Fluttershy -we'll know that it was worth- S7E5.png Fluttershy -what it took to get there- S7E5.png Fluttershy -even better than you imagined!- S7E5.png Секреты и пироги Pinkie Pie in Dr. Fauna's office S7E23.png Pinkie Pie asking Dr. Fauna about Tank S7E23.png Pinkie Pie questioning Dr. Fauna S7E23.png Dr. Fauna -about a week ago- S7E23.png Dr. Fauna -telltale signs of sugar overload- S7E23.png Dr. Fauna opening files on Tank S7E23.png Dr. Fauna listing Tank's symptoms S7E23.png Pinkie ponders on Dr. Fauna's testimony S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -this all happened the day after- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -'Thanks For Lending Me Your Jacket' peach pie- S7E23.png Dr. Fauna -well, there's also this- S7E23.png Tank's pie X-rays S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looks at Tank's X-rays S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -analyze the flavor of that pie- S7E23.png Dr. Fauna mentions Miss Cheerilee S7E23.png Dr. Fauna -class hamster was having similar symptoms- S7E23.png Dr. Fauna -perhaps it's a pie pandemic!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -perhaps- S7E23.png Товары Mane Cureall, Veteran Vet card MLP CCG.jpg Mane Goodall demo card MLP CCG.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей